New Recruits Deaged!
by AcademiaNut17
Summary: The classic 'characters get deaged, wwwhhhaaattt' more summary inside. On INDEFINITE HAITUS, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,** **MoonlightHowl74** **is back in the scene! (Or is it 'on the scene?) Anyway, this is a pretty old idea; deaged X-men? And probably by a new mutant, right? Or HYDRA? Or a SHIELD accident? I know that this must be boring, but please, read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't be owning nutin'. (Sadly)**

It was supposed to be a very simple mission. Go to the SHIELD helicarriers, however the hell you got there, (Logan) and deliver a simple flash drive with information on the Apocalypse attack. Logan was quite reluctant, and nearly refused to give any information to 'that filthy lying organization!' However, at Kitty's pleading look, he finally gave in.

Professor Xavier had decided to let the New Recruits handle it: Ray, Sam, Jubilee, Rahne, Bobby, Tabitha, Amara, Jamie and Roberto. Unfortunately, this particular group of young mutants were prone to strange accidents.

So, of course, when they finally get on the helicarrier, someone just has to bump into Jamie, who, unfortunately, has to immediately utter an, oomph, and multiply. And, of course, that one of those multiples has to bump into what is most likely a highly top-secret and dangerous testing tube, which, of course, has to spill all over the entire team. (Whew! Sorry for the longest run-on sentence ever!)

And for the grand finale, the testing tube has to contain a very toxic de-aging serum that some sort of weirdo villain thought up. With a light pop noise, the young teens, (and pre-teens) are replaced by children that are 5-6 years of age. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Lookin' good! And here is the second chapter of "New Recruits Deaged!"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't be owning nutin'. (Sadly)**

Fury was getting a tiny bit nervous. You see, a minute ago, the young children discovered that they had powers. And, so, chaos ensued.

Bobby began giggling and freezing anything he could reach. Jubilee was shrieking with happiness as she threw mini fireworks into the air. Roberto was standing directly in front of the window, soaking in the rays. Suddenly, he changed into his pure black form, which triggered an immediate cool! from the pint-sized solar panel. Tabby was entertaining Jamie by opening her palms, revealing a couple of her shiny kinetic energy balls, and then closing them, extinguishing their light. With a sudden yelp, Rahne found herself morphing into a wolf cub, promptly plopping right down on her rump in surprise. Ray laughed as he ran around, short circuiting very expensive SHIELD technology. Sam gave a squawk of surprise as he found himself uncontrollably 'cannonballing' around the room, smashing into the furniture. Amara was the calmest one, quietly sitting in the corner, flaming on and off at random intervals.

Finally, finally, the X-Jet came zooming into sight, with Kitty, Kurt, Cyclops, Jean, and Logan on board. When they finally landed, came into the room with the X-Children, and saw what havoc they had wreaked, they all just stood there, gawking.

Half an hour, a whole bunch of cookies (don't ask), and about a million questions later, all of the children were strapped into the X-Jet as they all headed back to the institute.

Professor Xavier frowned as Hank inspected the children. Hank looked up. "Seems that no bodily harm is present." He shrugged. "You should tell them what happened and why they are here. You know what, you do that, and I'll go get a snack." And without further ado, Hank abandoned Charles.

He sighed. "Come here, children." He said quietly. All the children looked up, and scrambled over to him. "Who're you?" Bobby asked, scrunching his face up. He sighed again. "I am Professor Xavier, and you have been deaged," he said gently. Jubilee raised her hand. "Yes?" "What does 'deaged' mean?" "It means that you have been reduced to children when you should be teenagers." He let that sink in. "If you want to play, ask the big, blue, furry guy what to do. His name is Mr. McCoy. You can also talk to anybody else in this mansion."

He rolled towards the door, just as Hank came walking, (or knuckling) into the room with a cup of coffee. They nodded at each other, and Charles left the room. "So, what would you guys like to do?"

Five tubs of popcorn, six cut-up apples, an uncountable amount of juice boxes, ten board games and seven movies later, the kids finally fell asleep. Most of the senior X-men went to bed, but a few, Kitty, Ororo and Hank, stayed up a bit longer to make sure the kids were okay.

"Awwwwwww," Kitty murmured at the sight: Rahne was sprawled out in wolf form, half on Roberto's lap, and half curled around him. Many of the team members were either using her as a pillow, or clinging to her like a teddy bear. Ray, ever the loner, was lying contentedly on the other side of the couch with a throw-pillow pulled over his head.

Kitty grinned as she pulled out her camera. "Blackmail!" She whispered. Ororo shook her head in amusement as Hank looked on with a smile. Kitty smirked as she quickly snapped a few photos. The all three, with one last look at the children, turned off the light and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome back to** **MoonlightHowl74** **'s Deaged New Recruits story!** **listeninggame** **, I want you to know that 1, you have the honor of being my first reviewer ever, and 2, I will totally try to make sure that Jamie is younger, and 3, thank you so much! Anyhoo, onto the story! (To everyone everywhere, sorry if I get the ages wrong)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't be owning nutin'. (Sadly)**

Children Ages:

Ray, Tabitha, Bobby, Jubilee, Sam- 6 years old

Amara, Roberto, Rahne- 5 years old

Jamie- 4 years old

Roberto's POV

I yawned, rubbing my fists against my eyes. There was something warm and fuzzy lying across me….oh yeah! The wolf cub! I looked down to see the sleeping cub turn back into a girl, which startled a whole bunch of kids.

"Hey!" Jubilee whined in the absence of her pillow. Bobby snorted in his sleep. Tabby poked him. "Pssst! Wake up!" she hissed. He moaned and rolled over, right into Amara, who promptly slid off the couch, awakening with a start.

Meanwhile, Ray had pawed the throw-pillow off of him, and sat up, staring around with a half-awake expression. He scrambled across the couch to shout-whisper a question: "Where's the bathroom?" This awoke Jamie, who opened his mouth to wail, but had a small, sticky hand clamped over it.

"Ssssshhhhhh!" exclaimed Tabby. "Ray, I think dat the bathroom is right down the hall." Ray nodded, and hurried off down the hall. "Mmmppphhh!" Jamie glared, thrashed around, banged his head, and multiplied. "Owwww," squeaked all ten Jamies. Tabby sighed.

The girl who used to be the wolf, Rahne or something blinked up at me. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily. "At Prof. Xavier's, remember?" I responded. She sluggishly nodded, then moved off the couch and towards the kitchen.

Everyone else, got off the couch and toddled after her. I shook Sam, and when he refused to awaken, shrugged. Let him be Ray's problem, I thought. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Uh oh, I mentally sighed.

Ororo POV:

I yawned and stretched, smiling at the African trinket laden mirror across the room. I slowly climbed out of bed, made my bed, brushed my hair and my teeth, got dressed, and prepared to go make breakfast for the children.

However, before I could get fully down the stairs, there was a crash of glass and a small yelp. My eyes widened, and I ran down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. The sight that I beheld was quite frightening and amusing at the same time.

Bobby was eagle-spread on the middle of the counter, eyes wide. Jubilee was standing in the doorway, looking as if she was trying to decide whether to scream or laugh. Rahne was paused, mid-step in the middle of the mess of glass, eyes also stretched wide. Everyone else was either in the living room or somewhere in the kitchen.

Bobby blinked, and then began to cry. "I'm sorry," he wailed. "I just wanted to get a bowl for my cereal!" This, of course, began the entire waterworks. Just then, Ray wandered in, looking around in surprise at the shattered ceramic and at everyone's teary faces.

Then, seemingly at war with himself, he glanced towards the still frozen Ororo, who immediately shook herself out of her stupor, and reached over to pick up the still-sobbing Bobby. When she carefully examined him for cuts, she noticed that every tear that came out of his eyes would freeze halfway down his cheeks.

Rahne morphed back into human form, whimpering with her hand held out, a shard of bowl stuck in it. Ororo tended to her too, carefully making her way around the room, and inspected everyone else. When she was satisfied, she took a broom and dustpan, and, still holding Bobby in one arm, swept up every last shard of ceramic.

She then took Jamie, now quieter, into her other arm, and, after lots of insistent wriggling, let Bobby down. Then, she slowly made her way to the living room, where she sat on the couch and sang an African lullaby to them. And that was how Logan, Evan, and Jean found her half and hour later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo-hoo! 3 chapters in one day! I am on a roll! Thank you to all of my reviewers! You make my day! I will most definitely not leave you hanging! Here is the fourth chapter that you all have been waiting for; and, just a comment, but, if you want to read more of me, you can read my 'Rahne's Shoe Fetish' story! It's all I've got, unfortunately.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't be owning nutin'. (Sadly)**

Ray POV:

I checked the time. 3:28 pm. Ugghh! It had been hours since the Great Bobby Incident, and the teachers had given us a whole list of the stuff we needed to know. And rules to follow. Right now, we were all 'playing' in the Rec. Room. By 'playing', I meant Roberto and Rahne making goo-goo eyes at each other, and Tabitha, Amara and Jubilee teaming up to scare the boys, Bobby, Sam and Jamie.

I, personally, was waiting for the 3:30 bell to ring for the older students, so we could play a game of mutant tag. Man, that game is awesome! Yesterday, we played a game, and we all totally pounded the senior mutants! It was AWESOME!

Just then, the door burst open as random students began to flood the halls. "Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" the girls all cheered. "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" yelled the boys, not including Ray. He kept on pretending to read his book, and just sat there quietly.

Both of said mutants ran into the room, and each picked up a child. Everybody else whooped and hollered as they paraded after the two. "Hey, where're you kids going?" Logan drawled as he leaned against the exit door.

"Half-pint, Elf, and all of you other ones. Go do your homework! I'll handle the li'l ankle-biters for now." All the older students groaned, picked up their backpacks and began to trail up the stairs. "Now!" Barked Logan. The sound of running feet flooded the halls. Logan smirked.

"Now, you kids just follow me, and we'll see what you can do. Now, remind me again; what are your powers?"

An hour and twenty minutes later, a crowd of talkative children followed a very fried-looking Logan towards the locker rooms. "Boys and Girls," he grunted, and staggered off to his room. "Gee," remarked Sam, "he sure didn't look like he was having fun." Tabby shrugged and they split off to enter the labeled locker rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, all of my lovely fans! Soo sorry for not updating sooner, standardized tests suck! I have taken up a few suggestions and want to say this: I use Wikipedia! So, consequently, I probably have some bad data! (Also, I know that the ages may be inaccurate, and I'm sorry about that, just thought that it would be easier for you readers) If you could maybe give me a few tips or stuff, just review or PM! Here is the re-edited chapter five!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't be owning nutin'**

Logan POV:

Logan strode down the hall, and stopped right before the large oak doors. "Come in, Logan," came the professor's voice. He opened the doors and stepped inside, closing the doors behind him. "Chuck, having the kids as, well, _kids_ is nice and all, but shouldn't we be worried about turnin' em' back?" Charles sighed. "Yes, Logan. I had hoped that Fury would have an antidote by now, but turns out that SHIELD just got that vial about an hour before our team showed up. So, it looks like we may have a few problems. Like shopping, for instance."

 _An hour later…_

Kitty POV:

Logan grumbled under his breath, something about crazy cats and cars, red lights and 'kids these days'. Kitty blinked. She didn't understand why everybody ran when she held up the car keys and said: "Who wants to go to the mall? I'm leaving now!" And she really didn't understand why some of the other students had given the teacher a sympathetic look. Anyhoo, they were at the mall now, and she reeeaaallly needed to buy herself a new pair of heels to match the new dress that she got the other day with Tabitha. Well, older Tabitha. She started as Logan tapped her on the shoulder. "Well, are we going to get clothes or not?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Amara POV:

Amara grinned as she watched Jubilee chase Bobby around the yard, yelling "Die! Die! Die!" Bobby had accidently frozen her new doll, and she was seeing red. When she finally caught him (with him begging for mercy), she started putting fireworks on the ground around him, then leaped away. Bobby yelped like a wounded puppy as the 'works exploded in his face. Ms. Munroe, the pretty African lady with white hair, came rushing over and picked him up, asking if he was hurt. He shook his head and she let him back down so he could run over to play frisbee with Rahne and Roberto.

Amara was so happy. In Nova Roma, she had often watched the peasant children playing on the streets, but had never been allowed to herself. All she could do was watch from her lonely palace bedroom window. Her mother had shunned playing, and shut her off from the 'unworthy' citizens.

Still, the people of Nova Roma loved her and her husband, the king. She stared in awe at her hand as it burst into molten rock again. It was so cool! She had super powers, just like in the books! Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sam cannonballed into her, sending her flying into a tree. She groaned as, dimly, she saw Ms. Munroe hurrying towards her, and Sam leaning over her with a worried expression on his face. Then….black.

Ray POV:

Ray sat quietly in a corner of the infirmary. He had opted to stay with Amara, as opposed to going upstairs with the others to eat cookies and watch television. He had not had a good childhood.

After his powers manifested at the very young age of four, his drunken father had demanded for him to leave and never come back, basically kicking him out. After he had wandered the dark streets, crying, he eventually curled up in an alley and fell asleep. When he woke up around midnight, the manhole about ten feet away from him began to rattle. He froze. Suddenly, the cap came off, and three figures climbed out. He began to make his hand light up with electricity, like he had learned it could about three days ago. He opened his mouth to scream as a hand dragged him out into the dim light of the streetlamp. A rough, calloused hand clamped over it, muffling his yells. "Shh!" the figure hissed. "Now, show us your face!" He quickly obeyed, shoving his face into the light. All three people exhaled. "Let him go," commanded a female voice. "He's just a kid." His captor obeyed, and Ray scrambled back, hand still crackling with electricity. "Hey kid," whispered the female again. "I'm Callisto, leader of the Morlocks. Who're you?" He started to back away, the sound of his heartbeat pounding like a drum in his ears. The woman stepped closer, into the light. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. You're a mutant like us, and we get you. Now, where do you live?" "My-my dad, he kicked me out." Callisto frowned. "Well, how about we bring you back to our home? How does that sound?" Ray just nodded his head mutely, and he was one with the Morlocks.

Ray shook his head at the memories. He had lived with them for about two years…...and the other day, he was going to help scavenge for food…...but then he had somehow ended up here….His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. McCoy, aka Beast, aka Hank.

"Will she be alright?" He asked the doctor. "Yes, she just suffered minor head damage, and a dislocated shoulder. We just have to pop it back, and then she'll be fine." "Uuuhhh," moaned Amara. "Shh," hushed Mr. McCoy. "You shouldn't be awake for this, so I'm going to give you a shot, okay?" This did not have a good result. Amara shook her head fiercely, and struggled as much as she could. Consequently, Ray had to hold her down, and barely managed to avoid the flaming fist aimed at his head.

"Ray, I need you to hold her down again as I pop the shoulder back in. She should be sedated, but that doesn't mean that there will be no pain. Are you ready?" Mr. McCoy asked. Ray nodded grimly, and once again pinned down Amara's small form. "Three...Two...One…" Snap! "Aaaauuuuggghhh!" Amara writhed in pain as Ray struggled to hold her down. After a few seconds, she went limp. "Now, I'll stay here until she wakes up. You can go upstairs to play with the others." Ray nodded, and slowly exited the room.

 **Thanks for reading! I, like, totally made up the Ray story on the spot, so, IT IS NOT THE REAL THING! And, also, I know that four is a really early age for power manifestation, so, sorry. PS, sorry for the weird spacing, the fanfiction docs manager was going cuckoo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys, I have some really bad news. So, anyway, before I start, I know that everybody hates these things. They usually get skipped over, and ignored. But, I'm begging you, please read this. Anyway, I am a fanfic lover too, and as many of you do, I hate it when I reach the end of a story, and the author wrote an author's note, instead of another chapter. So, it is with great regret of which I am now informing you that this story is going to be on hiatus. This is due to lack of inspiration. I'm really sorry guys. (Insert sad face here) So…..yeah. Bye for now.

~MoonlightHowl74


End file.
